Elizabeth, The Unethical
by mccordeal11
Summary: An attempt to do a series of one-shots.
1. A Sweet Surprise

She was holed up in the State Department for 3 days then had to fly to Moscow to finally seal the deal with Russia on disarming the hair-trigger alert on their nuclear weapons. She has been working with Minister Avdonin since she had presented him the draft in Cayman Islands. She was ecstatic with the result but also extremely exhausted. And she misses family so much. Especially Henry. They have talked almost every day but has not seen her husband for almost a week. And she can wait to see him.

"Matt, we'll be heading straight to Arlington once we land. Henry has this interview for his book at PBS. And we'll be staying for a night there"

"I will let his security detail to sweep the premises ahead Ma'am".

Elizabeth also informed her staff about her plan before she settled in her seat. Blake has already taken care of their hotel reservation. She plans to spend a night with her husband and head home by Sunday. It'll be a 9-hour flight and she needed all energy she has if everything goes accordingly for her plan tonight. She closed her eyes and let exhaustion take over.

As soon as they landed, Elizabeth reached for her phone and typed a message.

E: Babe, we just landed. We'll be on the road in a few. See you in a bit.

H: Alright babe. Let me know when you're here.

Elizabeth stood in the green room, waiting while Henry was currently being groomed. A soft knock drew Elizabeth's attention.

"Madam Secretary?"

"Yes?"

"Your husband wants to see you."

"Why isn't he here?", she spat.

The production assistant looked down. "Sorry Ma'am. I'm afraid he got himself tied up."

Elizabeth sighed, annoyed. "Where is he then?"

"He's doing a quick radio round."

"What?" She reeled on her. Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. She knows this really wasn't her fault. And acting like a twat would be uncalled for.

"I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and I just want to see my husband. Please tell me the spot is in the building."

She relaxed. "Yes, ma'am. It's right this way."

She followed her down a long hallway and around a corner and there, visible through a pane of soundproof glass, was the man of her dreams. He laughed at something and Elizabeth's stern face melted. A smile crept on her face. He looked absolutely sexy the way he carried himself. Or maybe she just misses her husband very much.

"Whenever you're ready to go back to the green room, someone will take you."

"Thank you."

Henry looked up and his grin broke anew. He waved. Elizabeth wiggled her fingers at him then blew him a kiss. The radio deejays caught the exchange and began to question.

"Look who's standing by our window?"

"That would be my wife."

"Would she care to join us?" They tried to wave her in, but she shook her head.

"No, she wouldn't."

Elizabeth sent him a quick text. He nodded and blew her another kiss. She waited, watching the interview with a smile. He could be exasperating sometimes. It was hard for him to tell people no. Elizabeth went to stand near the window. The night sky was beautiful.

A few minutes later, she felt a warmth press against her back. She smiled at his reflection in the glass overlooking the city.

"I'm sorry about that. They asked."

"And you didn't want to seem rude, so you agreed." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, babe." His arms wound around her waist.

Home. She finally relaxed. Wherever Henry was is home. His thumbs rubbed up and down on her stomach, his chin resting where he'd just kissed.

"How are you baby?"

"I'm tired. And I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. This'll just be quick and we'll be out of here in no time."

"Fantastic. And you, how are you, Henry?"

He closed his eyes and pressed against, breathing in the scent of her.

"I'm better now that I'm in your arms. I'll be fine when this interview is over and I can take you to the hotel."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Here, give me your tie."

She grabbed it just below the knot and pulled him into a kiss. He pressed their bodies together then turned her so that he could deepen the kiss. They pulled up short as they realized they have a huge audience around. She skimmed her fingers down the length of the tie as he loosened it.

"I love it when you do that."

"What?"

"Loosen your tie."

"You just love my ties. My little tie whore." He leaned in, murmuring the last against Elizabeth's lips, only for them to hear. The tie slid loudly against his shirt collar as she pulled it free. "I'll come get you to watch from back stage."

"And your tie."

"Of course."

They kissed once more before she was lead back to the green room. As soon as she was inside the room, her phone buzzed.

H: You weren't wearing any underwear, were you?

E: No, I'm not.

Elizabeth sent him a tasteless, up the skirt shot then cracked open a bottle of water, pacing the green room. She liked being able to do this with Henry.

H: Tease.

E: Who me?

H: Yes.

E: You know it.

She unbuttoned her blouse and lay upon the couch then took a shot down her body and sent it to him.

H: You're making it hard for me to concentrate.

E: I hope that's not the only thing that's hard.

H: It's getting there. Anymore pictures and I'll be obscene.

E: Mmmmm, I want to see.

The next message was a dark photo of his denim crotch and a lovely bulge forming.

E: Yummy, baby. Can I have a taste?"

H: Yes.

H: God, yes!

H: I've missed your lips around my cock.

E: I've missed your cock in my mouth.

She laid his tie down the center of her body and drew her skirt up to her waist and sent him another picture.

H: Darling, you're in the green room. Someone might walk in.

E: True.

E: Then I guess I better cum quickly.

H: What?

She teased the larger end of the tie over her short-trimmed hair, sending shivers through her. She was already wet, but then the next picture came through. He was standing in the men's bathroom, a delicious dark red cock poking out of his jeans above his zipper.

H: That should help.

E: Oh god yes!

E: I can't wait for later.

E: That beautiful cock filling me in every way.

H: I want you to record yourself cumming.

H: Since I can't be there, I want to hear.

E: Yes, baby.

Elizabeth teased her clit with the tie, using her fingers to dip it just inside her then back up to her clit. Before she was got too far gone, she snapped a shot then saved it for later. Her fingers rubbed her swollen clit hard and fast, up and down the length until she came shaking and whimpering into the mic on her phone.

An hour later, Henry stalked into the room. He looked wound up and excited.

"Baby, you are so going to pay for those pictures."

She simpered up at him, but he wiped the look from her face by kissing her roughly. His tongue ravaged her mouth until she clung to him, moaning around their tangled tongues. He grabbed her arms then pulled her up just so he could sit and have her astride on his lap.

"Only a little while longer and then you can fuck me senseless."

"Positively monosyllabic."

"Mmmm, non-verbal communication."

He curled his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. His hand slipped up skirt to finger her pussy. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Grunts and moans, groans, a few whimpers."

"What about screams?"

Her mouth dropped open as her hips pushed forward, eager for more of him.

"Oh yes, baby, you're going to scream my name."

He tugged her hair hard and made her gasp in surprise and delight.

A knock. "Dr. cCord?" He withdrew his fingers and kissed her lips lightly.

"Yes?"

The same production assistant peeked her head in.

"You're needed on set in five."

"Thank you." The door closed. "Darling, help me with my tie."

He pulled it around his neck. "You must have cum hard. The room still smells like sex."

She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his fingers. She giggled as he smiled but didn't enlighten him. He tied the tie himself and she adjusted it, petting the fabric flat against his chest. He pecked her cheek with a chuckle when she bit her lip.

"I love that my ties turn you on."

"Everything about you turns me on." She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I wanna fuck you all the time."

"Another thing we have in common." He urged her off his lap. They linked hands, loosely lacing their fingers so hers didn't hurt and walked down to the studio behind the production assistant.

"Oh, babe, I forgot to send you one of the pictures."

"Must you send it now? I'd hate to go on the telly with a raging hard-on." The assistant giggled.

"Oh yes, babe."

She shielded her phone away from him as she sent the picture with the tie. They waited backstage until they called his name. He looked at the picture then down at his tie. He smoothed it against his stomach and turned just before he walked onto the sound stage.

"Between your fucking teeth."

She grinned as she scurried up to the back stage monitor to watch him give the interview.

The hotel room door slammed behind him, kicked by his foot. She dropped her purse onto the couch and kicked off her shoes.

"You better run, babe."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see him pull the slim end of the tie from the knot and wind it about his right hand. His left was wound with the thicker end. She yelped and ran for the bedroom door of the suite. He kicked off his shoes then ran for her.

She tried to shut the door, but he brought his arms up and stopped it with his forearms. She broke for the bed but he caught her. Bringing the taut tie up to her chin, he tipped her head back.

"On your knees, baby."

She sunk slowly to her knees by the bed.

"Before I put your cum-soaked tie between your teeth, you're gonna suck my cock."

She looked up at him, unable to hide her need and excitement from her face.

Henry unwound his tie then stepped around her to sit on the bed, unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, letting them fall to the tops of his thighs. He freed his straining cock, stroking it as she scooted forward on her knees. She wrapped her hand around it and held it straight.

The groan that escaped him was music to her ears as she enveloped the weeping purple head with her lips. His breath came in a pant quickly, as she licked and sucked. She reached down between his legs to massage his balls. With a quickness, he wrapped the tie around her wrists. She groaned and looked up at him.

"I know, baby. Just-keep-going."

"Just for that."

She wet her lips then dove in, licking and sucking, using her saliva to make a mess of him, stroking him in tandem with her mouth and hand, taking him deeper and deeper. Her throat convulsed in protest and he grabbed her hair.

"Fuck! Stop or I'll cum."

She doubled her efforts, bringing his hips off the bed. Then she couldn't breathe for his cock down her throat. Her hand clawed his belly and he grabbed it, locking their hands together.

"Shit! Fuck! God! Yes!"

She felt his cock pulse as he came in twitches, his hips stuttering as he pulled back. She swallowed because anything else would have been disgusting and a mood killer.

"I love you."

He brushed the hair away from her face then kissed her as he struggled to catch her breath.

"I kinda love you too."

He freed her wrists and helped her to her feet. The only recovery time he gave her was long enough for him to strip her then he shoved her to bed and crawled over her.

"I want to be inside you."

"Yes? This is a problem?"

"But I want to eat you too."

"I see the problem, my greedy husband."

"As talented as I am-"

"And you're so very talented."

"Shut up, Madam Secretary."

She giggled. She loves to hear it, especially from him.

"As talented as I am, I cannot eat you and fuck you at the same time. So you must pick."

"How about we compromise, and you eat me THEN fuck me?"

"Because I'm already hard again and I want this cock in you."

She wrapped her legs around his thighs. "Say it again."

He grinned. "I want my cock in your pussy."

He reached down between them and grabbed himself, teasing her wet pussy lips with the head.

"I want this throbbing hard dick in your dripping hot pussy."

"Yes!"

"That's my girl."

He flipped her over and forced the tie between her lips then teeth.

"I can't wait to kiss you after."

She loves it when he Her proper gentleman could be quite a dirty fucker. Her saliva moistened the tie and she began to taste the musk of her cum in the tie. Henry's hands grabbed her waist and she felt not the hard push of his cock into her, but the tease of the tip of his nose then brush of tongue against her clit. He held her still as he devoured her pussy from behind. She pushed her ass back to him, offering it up. The bed moved as he rolled underneath her. She cried out around the tie as he skewered her with his fingers, two long wondrous digits plunged into her pussy.

She rocked back and forth above him, her thighs shaking as he pumped his fingers in and out, his tongue swirling and sucking her clit until her vision exploded in fire. She fisted the coverlet in both hands, shouting around the tie. Her saliva dripped onto the coverlet from around the tie.

"God, you look so beautiful. Flushed and sweaty and spent."

His fingertips glided up her spine, like he knew she liked.

"I can't decide if I want to fuck you from behind or underneath."

She stretched, bowing her back and pushing her hips up into the air.

"Trying to sway me?"

He slapped her ass and she pushed it higher.

"If that's what my lovely wife wants."

His thighs were against hers and with a hard thrust, he filled her. His hands closed around her breasts and pulled her back into his deep thrusts, her guttural moans loud and louder behind the wet tie. Henry sat back on his heels, using his grip on her breasts to pull her onto his lap. Her thighs went to the outside of his. He grunted with effort, pounding into her swollen pussy. The veins of his arms stood out, his muscles flexed as he pulled her down into his thrusts.

"Fuck! I'm not gonna last."

All she could do was shout and cry, holding on to his hips for dear life. He grew louder and louder, bouncing her on his cock. Her muffled cries pushing him further. With a growl of frustration, he pushed her down onto the mattress, holding her down between the shoulders. His hips snapped fast and hard. His barking moans punctuated each push of his cock into her dripping pussy. She reached between her legs and rubbed her clit to push herself off the cliff he had her hanging on. Her body clamped down on his cock and he shouted, digging his nails into her back.

"Fuck!"

He thrust once, twice and collapsed on her back, panting.

After they both caught their breath, he withdrew his softening cock and gently untied and removed the tie. Henry dropped onto his back and gathered her against him.

"I miss you so much baby."

"Oh, I miss you too Henry."

"And you are such a tease, Elizabeth. I love it when you do that."

"Exactly why I do that."


	2. The Promise

"Hey, anybody home?" Henry stepped into the apartment, calling out for his family. He hung his coat and put his bag into a corner while the apartment behind him stays quiet. He walked down the hall into the kitchen to find his daughter by the counter, her cell phone in her hands.

"Hi Noodle."

"Hi Dad." she walked towards him, briefly hugging and kiss on his cheek.

"Where is your Mom?" He peer into the adjacent living room but can't spot his wife anywhere.

"She got a call a few minutes ago and went to her bedroom."

He thought he should head to the bedroom to let Elizabeth know he's arrived but before he could put his thought into action he heard footsteps descending from the stairs.

"Hi Henry." Elizabeth stepped up behind him, letting her hands slid around his waist as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to capture her lips. She sighed into the kiss, that deepened as she lets her hands wander over his back, interlacing them behind his neck, pulling him closer.

"I missed you." she whispered as they broke the kiss and he brushed his lips on her forehead in a silent affirmation.

"Didn't you say the kids would be out tonight?" he murmured as she loosened her embrace.

"Yeah, they will, but only after dinner." she walked over to the oven where he spotted a lasagna.

"Could you set the table and call the kids for dinner?" she asked him and he nodded, a bit thrown by the change of plans as he wondered why she told him to come home early.

"I know I told you differently last night, but teenagers change their mind more often than their socks." she chuckled, and Henry felt like she read his thoughts. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, stopping next to him on the way to the fridge.

"One more hour and they'll be out of the apartment." she winked at me, softly caressing his cheek and a slight smile spreads on his lips before he picked up the dishes to set the table.

About an hour later they have eaten, and the kids have left after helping clearing the table. Henry refilled their wine glasses and headed to the couch. After a few minutes he felt Elizabeth's hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest.

"Do you want to stay here or do you wanna take this somewhere else?" she whispered as she started placing gentle kisses on his cheek. Henry turned his head to face her, their lips met, gentle at first but soon the kiss deepened, their tongues dancing until they both panted heavily. She rested her forehead against mine.

Henry reached for her hands, walked around the couch and pulled her towards the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside she wasted no time to get rid of his tie and shirt before she drew him into another heated kiss. Henry groan as her hands travel over his chest and further down, slightly brushing her fingers over the bulge that starts forming in his pants. He pushed her back a little to pull her shirt over her head and help her push down her jeans. He kissed her lips briefly before he started a trail down her neck to her breasts, kissing along the line of her bra. She arched into his touch, her hips pressing against his erection. She unbuckled his belt and took off his pants as his hands glide to her back, slowly opening the clasp of her bra. She stepped back, letting the garment slid from her shoulders. He stepped towards her, reaching for her hands with both, interlacing their fingers as his lips find hers again. He guide her hands behind her back, breaking the kiss to start a trail to her ear.

"Lay down." Henry whispered. Elizabeth nodded against his cheek. He let go of her hands as she sat down on the bed, scooting backwards. He knelt between her legs, grabbing one to place it on his shoulder. He leaned down and started his kissing trail on the inside of her knee, slowly working his way up over her thigh. She started whimpering as his lips neared her center and he softly brush his thumb over the lace fabric of her panties. Henry groaned as he felt the dampness in his fingertips. He let her leg slide down to the bed before he bent to kiss the outline of her panties, traveling slowly over her stomach to her breasts. She sighed and let her hand ran through his hair as he started kissing one of her nipples while his fingertips gently caress the other. He ran his tongue over and around her peak until it hardens under his treatment. She reached for his face, pulling him upwards, his whole body covering hers and their lips met in a deep kiss. He brushed his fingertips up and down her sides as she pushed her abdomen against his erection. He shifted to lie on his side next to her, his fingertips running over her stomach, tracing the outline of her panties before they found their way under the fabric and between her folds. She moaned softly as he brushed lightly over her clit. He peered up to look at her face, her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted. He silently inhaled, drinking in her beauty. He slid his fingers deeper through her smooth wetness making her moan deeply. He kissed along her jaw line up to her ear.

"Do you remember what you promised him last night?" he murmured and she turned her head to look at him.

"When?" she replied, her eyes searching mine.

"On the phone. After you came." Henry smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"The first or the second time?" she winked at me, her eyes sparking with desire.

"When I told you how much I love to see you cum." He kissed her again.

"I remember." she said narrowing her glance. She groaned as he removed his fingers from her center, placing his hand on her stomach. "But not tonight. You've been gone for a week and I just want you." she pouted, her hand sliding down, cupping his erection through his boxers, running her thumb over his tip. "I need you." she breathed, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth and he groan as she intensified her pressure on his cock.

"I need you too, Babe. But I couldn't stop thinking about watching you all day. Please give me a visual for the next time I'm gone for a week." Henry pleaded as he run his fingertips over one of her breasts, rubbing her peak tenderly between his thumb and middle finger making her moan. "I promise, I won't let you regret it." He winked at her, letting his hand wander deeper again between her legs, stroking her slowly through the meanwhile soaked panties.

"Okay." she agreed after a few moments, drawing him in for a kiss. "But you better make it up to me." she smiled, and he nodded. He kissed her once more before he sat up and slid from the bed. He walked to the foot of the bed, bent down and slid Elizabeth's panties from her body before he placed a kiss on her abdomen.

"So, how does this work?" she turned to her side, propping her head up on her hand while her other hand slid down her stomach towards her center. Henry swallowed hard as he watched her, already realizing he'll have a hard time holding back.

"I will sit down here and tell you what to do, how to touch yourself." he walked to the corner to sit in the armchair.

"Okay." she breathed, rolling on her back but kept her eyes locked with Henry's.

"Put your hands on your breasts, let your fingertips run over your peaks." His voice was low. She slowly lifts her hands, following his instructions until her nipples perked up.

"Now pinch them a little."

She gasped as she did what she was told, biting her lip.

"Leave one hand on your breast and move the other one slowly over your stomach."

She licked her lips, still keeping eye contact with him as she ran her hand in wide curves over her body.

"Spread your legs a little and move your hand further down. But not too far yet." He repressed a moan as he watched her part her legs, her hand resting on her lower stomach.

"Use your index finger to trace your folds. But just the outlines." Her breathing getting heavier.

"Do you feel your wetness?" He asked her which she nodded to. Her glance still rests on him and he saw her eyes gleam with arousal. He summoned all his will-power not to touch himself as he watched her, remembering her silky skin under his fingertips.

"Now slide one finger deeper down to your clit. Circle it slowly."

Her eyes fell shut as she did, moaning deeply as her finger made contact with her soft spot. Henry shifted his position as his erection strained against his boxers almost painfully. He kept watching her stroking herself, arching into her own touch. Her other hand is clenching the sheets now and he sensed that she's close to finding her release. Henry got up and walk over to the bed, lying down beside her. He placed his hand on top of hers and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. A deep moan escaped her as he ran his fingers further down, gently pushing two inside her. He replaced her finger with his thumb, slowly rubbing her sensitive spot. He propped his head on his hand so he can watch her face. Her eyes are still closed, lips parted, whimpering as he slid his fingers slowly in and out of her. She arched as he increased the pressure on her clit. He felt a shudder running through her body before her walls clench around his fingers and she cried his name. He kept on stroking her gently, helping her ride out the waves that roll through her body while he placed soft kisses on her nose and forehead, taking in the relaxed smile on her face and her lightly blushed cheeks.

"So, did you get your visual?" she smiled at me, still a little out of breath.

"Yeah." Henry softly kissed her as he tenderly caress her face. "You're so beautiful Elizabeth."

Elizabeth blushed. She's still overwhelmed of Henry's love and appreciation.

"Henry." she breathed, lowing her gaze, lightly shaking her head.

"You are." He told her, stressing his words before he placed a kiss on her forehead. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. Their lips met, gently, exploring. Her hands travel over his back, pushing down his boxers. He moved to help her get rid of them before she pulled him back. She ran her fingertips along his spine while she slowly spreads her legs, pulling up her knees. He groaned as his erection brushed against her center and she starts moving her hips, rubbing against him.

"You said something about him not regretting this. When will that part start?" she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe as her nails slightly scratching over his shoulder blades.

"Now." He murmured back as he shifted his weight to just one arm, freeing his other hand to softly cup her breast, letting his thumb run over her hard peak. She arched in his touch as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He let his hand ran over her stomach to her thigh, pressing it down on the mattress. He moved his hips so his cock rubs against her and she moaned into the kiss. She slid her leg on top of his hip, pushing him further down. With one swift move, he entered her. Their eyes locked as he slowly pushed further, making them both moan from the sensation. He stilled once they're completely joined and her hands reached for his face, gently caressing his cheeks, brushing her thumb over his lips before she kissed him gently.

"I love you." she whispered looking intently in Henry's eyes.

He responded by kissing her again, pouring all his love for her into this kiss. They're both panting from the intensity of the kiss. She crossed her legs behind him urging him to move. Moving slowly, he slid nearly completely out of her with each stroke. He grabbed one of her hands, guiding it down between them. She gasped as he steered her further to where they were joined and his fingertips brush against her clit. He kept his pace, sliding in and out of her, her fingers caressing him. She started meeting his thrusts, reaching for his hand, pulling it out from between them. She moved it up to her face, kissing his fingertips, a smile playing on her lips.

Henry groaned and increased his tempo, interlacing their fingers and placing them over her head, leaning in to kiss her. She pushed against him as he kept on thrusting powerfully inside her, her moans and little screams assure him he was hitting her special spot with every stroke. She freed her hands to grab his shoulders and tightened the hold of her legs around him which changed the angle of his thrusts. He felt her shudder, her head arched back, and his name left her lips in a deep sigh as she clenched around him. This sends him spiraling over the edge as well, burying his head at her neck with a low moan. Her legs slide down his body as she relaxed. Henry tried to roll from her, not wanting to crush her with his weight but she held him closer. Her fingers drew lazy circles on his back. He lifted his head to find her lips. They smiled at each other as he eventually moved to lie beside her, pulling her toward him so she rests against his chest before he reached for the sheet to cover them.

"I love you too, babe."


	3. Cumming Home

Elizabeth juggled the bags she was carrying, trying not to drop anything as she waited for the DS to finally open the door. She could hear the music coming from the living room.

"Oh, good, your home." Henry said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Elizabeth just stared. Henry was wearing nothing but a white, ruffled apron. Elizabeth's stunned brain managed to note the red heart embroidered on the front of the apron as Henry walked over to her.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" Henry asked as he helped Elizabeth out of her overcoat and hung it up.

Elizabeth just gave a grunt as she stared at Henry's bare ass, the ties of the apron tied in a perfect bow right above it.

"That's good." Henry said. "Go have a rest in the lounge, I'll bring you a drink."

Elizabeth went and sat on the sofa. Henry came in and handed her a glass of scotch.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." he announced cheerfully.

He leaned over the back of the sofa and nibbled on Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"There will be none of that before dinner." Henry said, slapping her shoulder.

"How about after?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ooooo, cheeky." Henry said, giving her a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Henry called Elizabeth to the table. Elizabeth almost passed out as the delicious smells of roast beef and all the trimmings hit her.

"Wow, you went all out." she said, "It smells great babe."

He held Elizabeth's chair out for her, then sat across from her.

"Mmmmm." she purred, after her first mouthful of food.

Henry beamed.

"If I'd known you were this good of a cook, I'd of chained you to the stove a long time ago." Elizabeth told Henry with a grin.

"Why Madam Secretary, I didn't know you were so kinky." Henry said with a grin.

"You bring it out in me." Elizabeth told him.

When they had finished eating, Henry stood up and started clearing the table.

"I'll take it from here baby. You go and relax now, I'll be with you as so as I clean up." she told Henry.

Henry watched her go, then decided to help so it would get done quicker. He carried a stack of dishes into the kitchen, then almost dropped them when he saw Elizabeth, standing at the sink, her back to Henry. The high heels showed of her strong, muscled calves and forced her ass up, making it firm and perky. Oh how he loves to see her wife on a tight skirt with those fuck-me heels. Henry set the dishes down and grabbed Elizabeth's hips. He rubbed his apron-covered erection against her ass eliciting a moan from Elizabeth instantly.

"Now, Dr. McCord, enough of that, I need to get these dishes done." Elizabeth breathily protested. She was already wet and can feel the throbbing in her core.

"Don't let me stop you." Henry told her, sucking on her neck. "I'll just amuse myself."

He reached between Elizabeth's legs and cupped pussy, gently squeezing her clit. Elizabeth groaned. Henry sucked on her ear lobe, then ran his tongue in her ear. Her whole body shivered. He slid his other hand under her skirt and slowly stroked her pussy lips, running his thumb over the leaking slit.

"You are so hot, Henry." she purred, " My naughty little house husband."

Elizabeth thrusts her hips back, moaning.

"And here you are all ready for me baby." Henry growled.

He spun Elizabeth around and kissed her, his tongue pushing past her lips, claiming her mouth until they had to break apart to breathe.

"Put that pretty mouth to work." Elizabeth said, pushing Henry to his knees.

Elizabeth unzipped her skirt and unceremoniously dropped it on the floor. In one motion, she grabbed Henry's hair and aim it on her pussy. Henry gladly took the hint. Seeing Henry on his knees, in that apron, working his mouth on her pussy had Elizabeth on the edge in no time. Henry continued to swipe her lips, nipping her clit from time to time. Elizabeth held on to the sink tightly, she felt her knees wobble.

"Oh God, Henry. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop."

She was panting hard. As Henry felt his wife tense, he slammed two long fingers on her opening which made her gasped loud. She cried out as she orgasmed, grabbing Henry's head and shoving it more on her pussy as if he weren't already there. Henry continued working on his tongue and fingers, helping her ride off her bliss.

She pulled Henry to his feet and backed him up until his ass hit the breakfast table. Henry suddenly lift her up, turned and drop her on the table. Elizabeth lifted her legs so they were over his shoulders. He lined his cock up and thrust hard until he was balls deep in Elizabeth.

"Fuck! Harder baby."

He set a quick pace, pounding into Elizabeth. She withered and moaned as Henry hit her special spot with every stroke. When she felt herself getting close, she reached for Henry's balls, massaging them expertly. Henry shouted and instantly rubbed his thumb over Elizabeth's clit. He felt her tighten around him as she came forcefully. He thrust a couple more times, then stilled as he came. He felt her legs shaking and gently lowered them to the table. Elizabeth slid to the floor in front of him. She licked him clean, then tucked him neatly away. Henry pulled her to her feet and kissed her, running his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting himself.

"Such a good husband." Elizabeth told him, squeezing his ass. She helped herself up and started towards the stairs.

"Hey baby," she stopped by the stairs with a sheepish smile, "I love the apron."


	4. Wet and Wild

Elizabeth groans in frustration as she sits in front of the TV. She and Henry has just started dating. Today, they decided to have a lazy day but she was distracted by... other matters.

Elizabeth feels a wet spot begin to form under her skirt as she rubs herself silently. She couldn't help it, she was just so horny. She hopes and pleads for her fingers to be enough, but they just aren't cutting it. Elizabeth sighs again as she realizes.

Elizabeth wants to be railed.

She wants to grind against a dick, to feel it penetrate her, to experience that unique fullness that comes with riding a cock. She wants to be taken and fucked. Hard.

Elizabeth looks behind her, looking for something, anything to provide relief, just to come up empty.

The sudden motion of her head jerking alerts Henry, as she pauses the video player.

"Elizabeth?" Henry's head tilts. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm?" Elizabeth starts, still urgently searching around. "Yeah, I'm just… looking for something."

"Oh," Henry says, curiously, "What is it?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth fumbles on that. "Don't worry about it."

"But I want to help!"

Elizabeth thought if she wanted to tell Henry. They have just started dating. "Nope."

Henry sighs. He didn't feel like he was getting any closer with Elizabeth. The two weren't making much progress within the last few weeks. Henry thought this would be a good chance for them to find something of shared interest, but it appears it has backfired once again.

Henry stands up after Elizabeth heads back inside to look for… whatever it is. He starts turning the TV off and preserving the sacred VHS by putting it back in its plastic sealing.

Henry stands to return to the couch but finds something peculiar there. A small puddle formed where Elizabeth had sat previously. Henry leans down, curiously poking at the somewhat viscous liquid. He sniffs it, rolls it on his fingers, and, once he's made a hypothesis, licks it for proof.

Yep, there was no doubt about it. This was some of Elizabeth's cum.

Henry started to walk where Elizabeth went, and found her on the floor, arm reaching for something unseen under a table. Henry decides to confirm his suspicions.

Using one finger, he rubs it over the back of Elizabeth' skirt, causing Elizabeth to sit up.

"H-Henry? What are you-"

Elizabeth's head is gently guided back to the floor and held there rather firmly by what she could only assume was Henry's foot.

"Henry?" Elizabeth asks cautiously, "What's this all about?"

Elizabeth's question is only met by the sound of shuffling. The foot resting gently but still firmly holding her in place, moves away.

Elizabeth pushes off the ground again, turning to Henry to begin quest her again about her intentions, only to be met face-to-face with something she wasn't expecting.

Henry's cock stood straight up, slightly elevated from perpendicular to the rest of her body. The member was massive, something she definitely wouldn't expect on a Henry. A length like this would be more befitting of a diamond.

"Oh my…" Elizabeth says before she once more finds a foot on the back of her head.

"Now then, let's see here," Henry finally speaks, devilishness entering his voice as he yanks down the skirt standing in his way.

Finally confirming his suspicions in total, Elizabeth's pussy was drenched, definitely enough to distract her from the movie they were watching.

Elizabeth stays put as Henry takes her foot off the back of her head and steps around Elizabeth' rear.

Henry pushes hris dick against Elizabeth' pussy, enjoying the building wetness on Elizabeth pussy and the lewd moans she was letting out.

Henry in one large motion, hilts as much of his dick as he can into Elizabeth, which was about a third. Elizabeth, caught off guard by the sudden move, can't stop herself from succumbing to her first orgasm, as a long trickle of water jettisons out of her pussy.

Henry begins thrusting as Elizabeth' first orgasm passes, trying to make room for the rest of his cock.

Elizabeth lets out a guttural moan, quickly coming to a second orgasm, as Henry has already been hitting her g-spot. She thinks she must be close to the end, and peers down, only to be a mix of disappointed and excited as she realized Henry has only moved about three more inches inside her.

Henry's thrusts begin to get harder and harder as he puts more and more of his length inside Elizabeth. Many inches and orgasms from Elizabeth later, Henry finally finds his whole shaft fitted snugly inside Elizabeth' tight, tight pussy. He smirks.

Starting off easy, Henry thrusts only a bit of his length in and out of Elizabeth, only pulling out about half a foot before thrusting back into her.

Elizabeth shows no new responses, as Henry realizes that the girl under him has given into her lust.

Henry ever so slowly begins to remove himself from Elizabeth's cunt. This causes Elizabeth to whine as the big cock nears its exit from her pussy, only to let out a surprised moan and more juices as Henry hilts his length inside Elizabeth once again.

Henry spears Elizabeth with his cock as he picks up his pace gradually until the lewd slapping sounds become a relentless pounding.

Elizabeth loses track of just how many times she's finished, but no matter what, Henry marches forward.

Henry finally takes his cock out, causing Elizabeth to groan. Her legs were trembling hard and she was certain she wouldn't be able to stand.

Henry's legs find themselves on either side of Elizabeth' hips, causing the girl on the ground to grunt her confusion, until Henry's cock rams right back into her pussy.

Elizabeth cries out in pleasure as Henry's new entry place stretches her out deliciously. Henry mercilessly fucks Elizabeth' cunt from his new vantage point, causing Elizabeth to orgasm many more times.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure for Elizabeth, Henry's warm seed floods into her. It quickly runs out of room inside of Elizabeth as some of the warm liquid shoots out onto Elizabeth' back and flows over up her crack.

Henry retrieves his length from Elizabeth' pussy, admiring the state he left her.

He bends down in front of Elizabeth, cock still hard as she pulls Elizabeth' head toward his length.

"Clean this." It wasn't an ask, it was an order, from the ruthless fiend who wanted to fuck Elizabeth to death. Elizabeth didn't mind though. She really needed this.

Elizabeth' lips have trouble wrapping around Henry's cock, as Henry forces Elizabeth to take his length to the base, before pulling out.

Elizabeth trembles as Henry pulls away, head unable to hold itself up anymore, tongue lolling out as she hits the ground. Even her legs finally collapse as Henry slaps her ass. He chuckles as he watches Elizabeth try and fail multiple times to get off the ground.

"Here," Henry says.

Elizabeth just expects a hand up, but instead, Henry wraps his arms around her, picking her up bridal style. He laid her on her side of the bed.

"Are you okay babe?" Henry asks.

He got a soft snore in response. Pure bliss and love washed over him.

Henry leaned and place a soft kiss on her cheek. They seldom do role playing but it was always worth it.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart. I love you." He whispered before rolling on his side. Elizabeth smiled in her sleep.


	5. Christening

Everything was coming together wonderfully. The movers were brining in the last of the furniture and Elizabeth had almost finished unloading boxes. Sitting on the floor of the den she came to realize that she had vastly underestimated the size of the house Henry had bought for them. She would need to go shopping for things to fill it with, to make it a home. Reaching into a cardboard box she pulled out a silver picture frame. She smiled down at the photo of her and Henry on their wedding day. Elizabeth couldn't remember ever being happier. As she reached to lay the photo with the others, Henry walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him, tossing her curls over her shoulder.

"It looks wonderful, Babe. You certainly know how to make a house into a home." Henrys voice rolled right off his tongue and down Elizabeth's spine. Even after so many years together it still got to her. Sometimes she swore she could sit and listen to him talk all day. She reached a hand up and he helped her to her feet. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips she helped him take his tie off. He had spent most of the morning at the office and she missed him dearly.

"We either need more stuff or a smaller house!" she giggled as she buried her face into his chest. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We're going to fill this entire house with love babe, then it won't seem quite so big".

She smiled up at him and he kissed her nose. "I've got to shower and change, then I can help with these boxes, alright?" Elizabeth nodded into his chest and he kissed the top of her head once more before heading toward the foyer.

Elizabeth resumed her seat on the cherry oak floor. She was at the bottom of the box she was working on when she heard the shower turn on in the upstairs master bath. Henry has designed every inch of their home and that bath was by far her favorite room. The porcelain footed tub that sat under an expansive window. The walk-in shower that he had fitted with two shower heads. Even the details of the yellow rose tiles. Elizabeth stared up at the ceiling where the sound was coming from. She pictured Henry walking into the steam-filled shower. Her eyebrow raised and a smirk crossed her face before she hopped up from her spot on the floor.

Elizabeth made her way into the foyer and quietly up the grand staircase. Their bedroom was the only one on the west side of house. She eased open the door to their room and stepped in. Henry had laid his suit on the bed and hung his tie on the footboard. She could see the steam seeping out of the door to her right. As quietly as she could, giggling the entire time, Elizabeth crept into the master bathroom. Henry had his face under the water and hadn't noticed her walk in. She pulled open the glass door of the shower and stepped behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his back. He was so warm she pulled him in close. Henry glanced over his shoulder and placed his hands over hers.

"What are you doing, silly girl?" He chuckled at the sight of his wife standing in the shower, fully clothed, and sopping wet. Elizabeth started placing gentle kisses down his spine.

"Well." She spoke in between kisses. "I. Was. Thinking." Henry arched his back, her lips felt so good on his skin.

"That's never good!" Henry said with a deep laugh. "What were you thinking about, Babe?" He could feel the muscles in his body grow tight against her skin.

"I was thinking that we haven't christened this house yet." Elizabeth brought her hands back around and pushed her fingers into his shoulders. He held so much tension in those muscles of his.

Henry's eyes widened at her words. His body reacted to her comment as well. "And you thought the shower would be a good place to christen our new home?" He reached back grabbing her arms and spun himself around so that he was facing her. She nuzzled into his chest and then shook her head. Her wet curls bounced everywhere.

"Nope. I figured every room needed to be christened, but this was a good a place as any to start." Her hands were creeping down his chest toward his waist. Her fingers barley dragging against his skin.

Henry let out a moan from the back of his throat. He brought his hands up and tangled them in her curls at the nape of her neck. "Well if that's the case, you've too many clothes on." Elizabeth's hands had found his cock and he choked out the last word. Elizabeth stroked him slowly, letting the warm water drip down his chest onto her hands. She looked up at him and when their eyes met she lowered herself to her knees.

Never breaking eye contact.

Once she was on her knees in front of him she touched the tip of her tongue to his head. She slowly circled it around, teasing. Henry let out a soft grunt and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Elizabeth put his head in her mouth and her lips slid down the entire length of his shaft. Henry's toes curled under him and he tightened the grip on her hair. Elizabeth started off slow but soon she was moving her head faster. Every time she pulled back she sucked harder and every time she moved forward she swirled her tongue around his length. Henrys breathing got heavy and little moans were escaping his mouth.

"Elizabeth." he moaned her name low and slow. "Elizabeth.. if you don't… I'm gonna…" He choked on the words as she sucked harder. "Oh, Elizabeth." With that Elizabeth sucked hard one last time and rose to her feet. The smile on her face reached from ear to ear. She loved what she could do to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. She could feel his cock push against her gym shorts as she brought her body closer. Her tongue traced his lips and then plunged into his mouth. Henry kissed her back with just as much passion. Never breaking the kiss, her hands still tangled around him Henry lead her backwards to the wall. The cold tile pressed against the backs of her thighs and she arched her back against him.

"We need to fix this." He gestured to her soaking wet outfit. Elizabeth giggled and reached for the bottom of her shirt. She peeled it off and threw it against the shower door. Her white bra was almost completely see-through with water. Henry traced the outline of her nipples with his thumbs, then reached behind her to undo the clasp. It fell off her shoulders to her feet and she kicked it across the floor. Henry let out a grunt and his hands went right back to her breast. He rubbed them, gently at first, then harder. He placed kisses across her jawline, down her neck until his mouth found her nipple. He sucked hard on her nipple and a soft moan escaped her. She arched to be closer to him and he sucked harder. After giving both of her breast plenty of attention he kissed a trail down her tummy. As he got to the waistband of her shorts he traced it with his tongue. She squirmed a little against him. Kneeling he reached up and pulled her shorts and panties down in one tug. Elizabeth moaned at the sensation of the tile against her now naked body.

Henry stood again and gently grabbed her wrist and lead them around his neck. He bent down a little and lifted both of her thighs onto his arms. With her knees sitting against his elbows he pushed her up against the tile of the shower. When he lifted her off her feet he brought the head of his cock right against her opening. It was so warm and dripping wet. The blonde curls there tickled his head and he looked her in the eyes. The question he didn't have to say was in his eyes and Elizabeth nodded "Oh God Henry, please!" With that Henry pushed his entire length into her warm folds. Elizabeth let out a gasp. Burying his face in her neck he stayed still for a moment, appreciating how tight and warm she was. His breath down her neck gave her chills. She wanted him, bad. Henry slowly started rocking, in and out. His entire length each time. Elizabeth's breath got heavier as she reached up and wrapped her hands in his hair. He picked up the pace and started pounding into her. She couldn't hold back the moans anymore. "Oh! Henry! Oh God! Yes! Yes!" He brought his hands in and squeezed her ass with a smirk on his face. He went faster. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out and he wanted her to cum with him.

"Yes baby!" he moaned into her neck. "God, yes baby girl cum for me." Henry bit his lip, hard, trying to fight the feeling that was flooding over him. That's when he felt it. Her walls close around him and the rush of warmth. Elizabeth screamed his name and dug her nails into is back. That was all he needed and he let the orgasm rush over him. He pushed his face into her neck and moaned low from his chest. He stayed like that for a moment longer. Elizabeth kissed the top of his head and then his cheek. Slowly he turned and sat, still holding her, under the warm water that was still spilling from the shower head. He gently sat her in his lap. He twirled her curl around his finger, completely out of breath. Elizabeth kissed patterns across his face. She smiled at him. Her face still flush.

"Well Dr. Henry McCord, I believe we still have an entire house to christen." She giggled up at him.

He pulled her tight. "Well Dr. Elizabeth McCord, I suppose we do."


End file.
